We Don't (Stay)
by FindingSide
Summary: Misunderstandings lead to a summer spent apart and an unintentional heartbreak. Which girl will piece Clarke back together again. First loves aren't always meant to last. Clexa & Princess Mechanic


**This started out as mainly smutty pwp but i wanted to try and get a little bit more out of it.**  
 **All mistakes are my own. If you find any let me know. Favs and follows and comments make my muse happy. xo  
**

 **The song is Sheryl Crow-I Shall Believe**  
 **I let it play on repeat while mapping this out.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Clarke stepped from the en suite into her dimly lit mostly darkened bedroom, towel wrapped tightly around her torso and hair still dripping. The soft lilt of the woman singing some soft sad song barely made its way from the iPod dock on the bathroom counter.

 _*Come to me now._

 _Lay your hands over me*_

A ragged breath pushed passed her lips as she pulled a faded and too small tank top and shorts so small they barely covered anything from the top drawer of her dresser. The flash of movement from the other side of the room went unseen until after the towel had been removed and discarded off to the side.

 _*Open the door_

 _Show me your face tonight*_

Two soft yet strong and insistent hands were around her waist pulling her to the bed, the body pressed against the back of her own radiating more heat than her scalding shower had done. The lips sliding along the expanse of pale skin from her shoulder to her neck only continued to fan the flames engulfing her body.

"Please. _Please_..please pleeeease.."

The word barely made any actual sound but she knew they were heard. She said them every time. Over and over. They became her mantra. That one word spoke a mountains worth meanings. It was every single word. Every single sentence. Every. Single. Everything.

The moment her back hit the bed firm hands skated over every dip and valley and curve. Heated and wet lips scorched their way from one straining and sensitive nipple to the other. It was the same every time yet her body reacted as if it was the first. The same path from the valley between her breasts was traced. The same dip into her navel and the same nip on her left hip bone created the same heat and rush of fluids to coat her core. Perfectly the same.

"Pleeease"

The descent down her body left the darker haired girl face to face with what she craved on a continual basis. Sure and deft hands held the back of the blondes thighs up and further apart. Both girls let out a heavy breath in anticipated expectations.

 _*I know it's true_

 _No one heals me like you_

 _And you hold the key*_

Clarke's right hand slipped between her folds as soon as she felt the tongue teasing her entrance before inching back up to draw fast circles around her clit. She continued to tease herself as that magical tongue dipped in and out of her. Up and down, side to side. In as far as possible. The pressure in the pit of her stomach beginning to assault her senses.

Dark chocolate eyes bore into stormy lust darkened eyes as they both silently begged for the other to give themselves over to the pleasure. The wants. The needs. To everything they don't verbalize.

It was the first indication that something had changed when Clarke's left hand found the hand holding up her left thigh and held tight to it. Nails leaving crescent shaped markings.

The second indication was when Clarke felt her whole lower half of her body being raised off the bed while her core was being thoroughly tongue fucked. The blonde nearly exploded from the feeling of being handled so aggressively. It was always there between them but still unexpected when it actually did happen. She couldn't even deny it. The thought of being dominated by the girl between her legs was nearly enough to cause her climax

Third indication.

"Fuck _yes_! Pleeease don't stop.. Keep doing-"

The brunette doubled her efforts, tongue moving in and out, up and down to just below the furiously circling fingers over the blondes clit. Their joint effort paid off a moment later when everything in Clarke came to a screeching halt before her orgasm nearly tore her in half. "I'm gonna-fuck! Fuuuck! "

She was 99 percent positive her brain became liquid right along with the juices that rushed from her center, now coating the girls chin and neck.

"I think.. you...br..broke me." Clarke panted while her body shook with after tremors.

"You squirted all over me. If nothing else, you finally didn't hold back."

Her own hand fell off to the side of her body to the bed, clit way too sensitive to even attempt a slow wind down. The left hand that had been clawing desperately into the brunettes hand also fell down to the bed as Clarke's breathing slowed after what felt like a year without oxygen.

Startled out of her orgasmic induced mental haze when the brown eyed girl kissed and nipped a path back up her body, Clarke shifted on to her side leaning heavily into the girl and kissed with a slow and languid pace.

Pulling back-between words and barely above a husked out whimper. " That was..I don't even..words are not-"

"Stop talking."

Twenty or so minutes later after their kisses slowed and Clarke started to feel herself drifting happily off to sleep next to the girl she wanted more than anything she had ever wanted before in her short eighteen years she was jolted awake when the bed dipped then flattened out beside her.

"Stay?"

"Clarke."

"Stay."

"I can't."

"Please. Stay here with me. _Please_?"

"No! I can't and I won't. Not anymo-"

Clarke was up and on her feet before the other girl, eyes pleading almost as much as her own voice. "Please do not finish that sentence. Stay with me tonight. You swore to me you were okay with this!"

"Staying..it's not- it's..we don't. We don't stay."

After pulling on the last bit of clothing and stepping into her boots the girl took in a deep shuddering breath. Trying as hard as she could to convey her so very desperate need and want to actually stay the dark eyed girl held the gaze of the blonde standing open and bare and naked before her.

Clarke almost (never) missed the slight head shake. "We could. _Staaaay_."

The word dragged out low soft and pleadingly.

 _*I'm so heavy tonight_

 _But your love is alright_

 _And I do believe*_

"That's not what we do. We... ** _don't_**."

Clarke watched the girl climb back out of the window she had been climbing into for the past few months.

There were two things she knew that would happen. 1) School would be hell tomorrow and she needed to finally have the talk. No more limbo. No more pretending. 2) Forgiveness was never going to make things go back to the way they were.

It was time. Time to talk to her.

 _*Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

 _And I shall believe*_

* * *

 **.**

 **Someone is going to get the news they've been dreading even though she knew it was coming. The why and who is what she wasn't ready for.  
**

 **Octa** **via will have no filter. Clarke will have no self control.  
** **Lexa has no chill and Raven wants to blow shit up with Monty**

 **Thoughts and reviews and whatever else you might want to do. Xo**


End file.
